When Two Different Worlds Collide
by MissAnnoying-LostInWarblerland
Summary: When her Aunt said she had a solution to their problems, Gabriella Hunter never expected this. But now she's sixteen and being forced into an arranged marriage. And nothing will be the same when she returns to Hogwarts. Because she'll be Gabriella Malfoy.


~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
>Gabriella Hunter growled and kicked her book bag away in frustration. Her best friend, Hermione, blinked at her, and frowned. "Careful, Gab." Harry mumbled from beside Hermione, rubbing his foot where the bag had landed.<br>Gabriella grimaced, leaned forward, and patted Harry's foot awkwardly. "Sorry," she muttered. Harry shrugged slightly. "I've had worse." Gabriella nodded absentmindedly, and settled back into her chair. She heard a small sigh, and a rustle, before someone gently placed their hand on hers.  
>"Are you OK, Gabriella?" Hermione's voice asked. Gabriella glanced at her friend, and then out the train window, "Yeah," Hermione gave a disbelieving sigh, before returning to her seat.<br>Gabriella glanced over to her friends, and shook her head. "Really, It's nothing," she reassured. Harry and Hermione shared a look, before Harry glanced back to Gabriella. "Listen, Gabriella, if you're still struggling for mo-"  
>Harry was cut off as Gabriella raised a hand sharply to silence him. "We're fine, Harry, Hermione," she began, letting her hand drop, "And, besides, Auntie Bea has a solution." she explained calmly. Both her friends blinked and nodded, before replying with, "OK.".<br>"Thank you," Gabriella smiled at her two friends, and glanced aroud the small train compartment. "Where's Ron?" she asked with a frown. Hermione scowled. "No idea."

Gabriella sighed, and glanced out the train window. "Oh," she said. "I wanted to say goodbye to him and Gin'." Harry smiled. "I'm sure we'll find them later." Hermione bookmarked her page, and put her book away.

Gabriella smiled as the train began to slow down, and glanced at her two friends. "Auntie Bea said you two could come stay for a week if you'd like." Harry beamed, "Yes!" His green eyes lit up, and Hermione grinned. "I suppose I could."

Gabriella smiled. "Awesome."

The train rolled to a stop, and the three friends grabbed their bags, before slowly making their way off the train. They met up with Ron, Ginny and the Twins as they stepped off the train. Gabriella hugged everyone goodbye, and wished them a happy holiday before walking over to her Aunt.

Gabriella grinned, and hugged Bea. "Hey, Autie Bea." Bea Hunter smiled sadly, and hugged her Niece closer, smoothing her hair down. "Hi, Gabby." Gabriella pulled away, and glanced at her Aunt. "Are you OK?" she asked.

Bea nodded, and placed an arm around her niece's shoulders. "Fine, sweetie." she smiled, and began walking to her car. "I'm having some very important guests over today," she explained, "And I was wondering whether you'd consider wearing the dress I bought you for your birthday?"

Gabriella thought back to the pretty blue dress her Aunt her bought her. It was only meant for special occasions. Frowning, Gabriella nodded. "Is this about money?" she whispered.

Bea smiled tightly, and nodded. "Yes." she opened the door to the passenger seat on her car, and Gabriella slipped in, shutting the door behind her. Bea sat in the drivers seat, and both girls pluggesd their seatbelts on.

"Is everything OK?" Gabriella asked, rather worried about her Aunt's behaviour. Bea nodded, and began to drive. "Fine." she replied.

The short drive home was silent, awkward and filled with worry.

Bea parked the car, and Gabriella left to change and put her clothes away.

The dress had been hidden at the back of Gabriella's wardrobe, still at the bottom of the bag, still neatly wrapped in tissue paper. It was simple and flowy. No lace or bows.

Gabriella frowned and pulled the bag out, before slamming the wardrobe doors shut with an almighty bang.

Before she put the dress on, Gabriella stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked just like her mother, or so Bea said. Her parents had died when she was seven, and Bea had taken Gabriella in, despite only being 19.

Frowning, Gabriella closed her hazel eyes that reminded her strongly of her mother, and started to change. She slipped a pair of black tights on, and then her dress, and turned back to her mirror, before running a brush through her hair.

She stepped back and studied her reflection, before yanking open one of her drawers, and pulling out a black jumper/cardigan thing, and pulling it on over her dress. She smiled and slipped a plain back alice band on, and skipping out of her room.

"Auntie Bea?" she called as she made her way down the stairs. She sat on the bottom step, and pulled on her knee high black boots, before jumping up and making her way towards the kitchen.

She began playing with a loose thread as she kicked the kitchen door open. "Auntie Bea? Is there enough time for me to go and see Evelyn. . ." she trailed off as she glanced up.

Bea was stood next to the oven, her hair was falling out of it's bun, and she was wrining her hands. Stood next to her, as smug and arrogant as ever, was Lucius Malfoy. A smirk was on his face as he studied Gabriella.

And sat in her seat at the dining table, was Draco Malfoy. He looked pissed of, but still managed to maintain his usual arrogance.

Gabriella stared, shocked. "Bea? W-what's going on?" she stuttered. Bea glanced away from her niece guiltily. "Gabby, perhaps you could show Draco to the living room? Mr. Malfoy and I have... bussiness to discuss."

She gestured to the living room, and glanced up, a hard cold look in her eyes. Gabriella frowned. "But-" her Aunt cut her off. "No buts, Gabriella Louise Hunter. Show him to the living room _now_."

Gabriella could only nod numbly, as she glanced away from her Aunt. Clearing her throat, she glanced at Draco. "Follow me, please." she said, and turned away from the kitchen.

She walkd out of the kitchen, past the staircase, and into the living room. "Sit anywhere," she grumbled, before plopping down onto an armchair.

There was a shuffle, then complete silence. Gabriella frowned and stared at the wall.

Her Aunt's conversation didn't take long, for five minutes later, both Bea and Lucius walked into the living room. There was a look of guilt on Bea's face as she motioned for Gabriella to sit at the small dining table in the corner of the room.

Gabriella and Draco sat on opposite sides of each other, glaring as best they could. Lucius cleared his throat, and both teenagers glanced away. "I trust you've been getting along?" Lucius asked, an eyebrow raised.

Gabriella resisted the urge to laugh, and nodded. "Yes, sir." she replied. He smiled, "Good. Now, we probably shouldn't avoid the topic. Gabriella?" Gabriella glanced up. "How would you feel about marrying my son?"

OK, so about a million replied shot through Gabriella's head as she stared in shock. The only thing she did, was stand up, and scream, "You what?"

Mr. Malfoy simply smiled, as Bea tugged Gabriella down. "It would solve all our money problems, and it's a better life for you, Gabby." Bea explained calmly.

Gabriella stared in shock, suddenly wishing she'd accepted Harry's offer. "I'm sixteen," Gabriella cried, tears threatening to spill. "I- I'm too young!"

Lucius banged his cane. "No, you're the perfect age, Miss Hunter."

Gabriella swung round and glared. "And what do you get out of this?" she hissed. Lucius shrugged, "My son gets a wife, a girl from a well known pureblood family, and I get to help you." he smiled again, and Gabriella felt sick.

"Please?" Bea pleaded, and Gabriella didn't turn around. "My friends will hate me." she stated, voice thick with emotion. "They won't be your friends," Draco spoke for the first time, "You won't see them again."

Gabriella met his cold eyes, and snarled a reply, "No."

Bea let out a small sob. "You have to." she whispered. Gabriella spun around. "No! I won't!" Bea opened her mouth, but Draco beat her to it.

"You have to, Hunter, your parents agreed to it when we were kids." Gabriella glanced at him. She knew he wasn't lying. Not about this. Bea was nodding and sobbing. "I'm sorry."

Gabriella shook her head. "But..." her head was spinning. "I have to?" she asked, her voice breaking. Everyone nodded. Gabriella glanced at her hands. She was devestated. She'd never see Harry, Ron, Hermione or Evelyn again.

But, her Aunt needed this. The Aunt that gave up her job at such a young age, just for Gabriella.

Gabriella glanced up, and swallowed thickly. "Then I guess I'll do it."

* * *

><p>So, hey! New story :) Uh, I promise Gabriella <em>will<em> not be the girl who is friends with everyone, part of the Golden Trio, has every boy chasing after her, Draco loving her after one day, and he will _not _be a sweet, happy boy who loves dancing in fields of flowers.


End file.
